


Practice Required

by Boldly_Gone



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Kissing, M/M, Stripper Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boldly_Gone/pseuds/Boldly_Gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Charles hires a male stripper (Erik) for Raven's birthday but Charles and Erik end up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Required

**Author's Note:**

> smutty little prompt from khaleesi-barnes on tumblr :) thank you!

“You've bought me...a _stripper?”_

 

Raven followed Charles around the house, frowning at the back of her brother's head. Her arms flailed in disbelief.

 

“You said you wanted something out of the ordinary for this birthday so yes. I've ordered you a stripper,” Charles solemnly agreed and carried on tidying. 

 

Raven flicked her eyes up. “You're unbelievable.”

 

X....................X

 

The doorbell rang twice and Charles toddled downstairs to answer it. This was by far the  _wildest_ thing he'd ever done in his entire life and he prayed it wouldn't go wrong. You hear all sorts of stories about strippers coming to peoples homes and stealing everything in sight. He opened the door, but not before straightening his jumper.

 

A tall man in leather trousers and a black, button-down shirt stood leaning against the door frame. His black sunglasses slid down his nose, revealing a pair of emerald eyes. 

 

“Evening,” the man said with a hint of a German accent, “is this the Xavier residence?” 

 

Charles throat went dry. He blinked hard in an attempt to wash any all inappropriate thoughts. “Y-yes it is, come in.”

 

The stranger stepped in, carrying a rucksack. He looked Charles up and down with a smile as he walked past him.

  
“Is it you I'm here to see?”

 

Charles laughed nervously. “No! It's my sister. She and a couple of her friends are due back home in a short while. You're early.”

 

The man nodded and put down his bag. “Nice house.”

 

Charles shoved his hands in his pockets as he approached the man. “Thank you.” He stuck his hand out awkwardly, unsure of how to act around the stripper. “I'm Charles, by the way.”

 

The man grinned. “Erik,” he replied as he shook Charles' hand. “So, are you a single man, Charles? A large house for such a small man.”

 

“It's just me and my sister, yes.”

 

“Such hardship,” Erik joked.

 

Charles smiled at him, like the way a teenager would smile at their crush. Shaking the feelings off, Charles offered the man a drink and Erik agreed that water would be pleasant. Erik followed Charles through the long corridors and into the kitchen. Charles grabbed a glass from the cupboard and handed it to Erik. Their hands brushed against each others as Erik took the glass. He drank slowly, tipping his head back and swallowed, droplets of water dripping from the corners of his mouth and down his chin. Charles swallowed. He had to remember that this man was extremely talented in the areas of seduction. It was it job, for Heaven's sake. 

 

After Erik had finished drinking his glass of water, Charles led him upstairs to Raven's room so Erik could set up and prepare before Raven returned.

 

“Do you need anything?” Charles asked as he watched Erik arrange chairs and such around Raven's bedroom. 

 

“How long will she be?” Erik asked, turning on his heels to stand inches away from Charles.

 

He scratched the back of his head. “I'm not sure. 10 minutes. 30 minutes. She didn't tell me.”

 

Erik nodded, a smile curving at one side of his lips. “I need practice.” 

 

Charles blinked. “Practice?” He echoed, “what kind of practice?”

 

The stripper grabbed Charles' hands and whirled him around, sitting him down on the nearby chair in one swift and suave movement. Charles began to protest but the words seemed to die away in his throat as Erik's shoes were already off and was beginning to unbutton his shirt. Charles sat up straight in the chair. There was music playing in the background but Charles couldn't hear it. 

 

Erik worked his trousers down over his narrow hips, peeling the leather away inch by inch, revealing more and more skin. Charles became increasingly aware of the tightness of his trousers. Suddenly, Erik's trousers were completely off, a pair of tight, dark purple boxers the only thing keeping his dignity in. Erik jazzed his way towards Charles and mounted his lap, his nose inches away from Charles', who was promptly flushing a deep shade of pink. Erik grinned widely.

 

“I saw the way you looked at me the second you opened that door,” Erik said and lightly grazed his lips against Charles'. 

 

“I-I'm sure I don't know what you mean,” Charles replied, though he was entirely helpless, pinned underneath Erik. 

 

“Quite.” Erik's lips settled on Charles' in a kiss that held more passion than Charles had ever experienced. His shoulders melted as he pushed up, desperate for more. 

 

Suddenly, the sound of female laughter hit their eardrums and Charles' stomach dropped.  _Raven._

 

“Shit,” he cursed as he pushed Erik off him and creapt hastily towards the door. He pressed and ear to it and heard Raven and her company go towards the kitchen. 

 

“You have to go,” Charles said, “you can't entertain my sister after that!”

 

Erik tutted. “My, my. We  _are_ possessive, Charles.” 

 

“You know what I mean, Erik.”

 

Erik nodded in simple agreement, stopped his music and gathered his clothes. He began to put them on when Charles shushed him. 

 

“She's coming!!” He panicked and ran to throw open the door onto Raven's balcony. “You'll have to go down here.”

 

Erik began to laugh but Charles' expression already told him that the younger man wasn't kidding. Erik threw the remainder of his clothes out of the balcony and tossed his rucksack over his shoulder. He pressed a hot kiss on Charles' lips before he mounted the balcony, giving Charles' ass a slap as he hopped down, thanking a higher power that they were only one floor up. 

 

Charles' breath hitched as Erik slapped him, just as Raven entered her room. He quickly explained that stripper had cancelled and made an escape to his own bedroom just down the hall, leaving Raven with more questions than she had when she walked in and saw her brother red-faced, alone in her bedroom with an open balcony door. 

 

He exhaled as the door closed behind him. He rubbed his ass, feeling a piece of paper in his back trouser pocket. He pulled it out. It was a business card for the male stripper company. He smiled, turning it over to find that Erik had written on it. 

 

It had the man's mobile phone number on it, with 'Magneto' written underneath it and '(Erik)' in the corner.

 

Charles had a feeling he'd be seeing much more of Magneto in the future. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> because 'Magneto' would totally be Erik's stripper name


End file.
